


Dr. Catherine Lector Will See You Now

by DarkDesireX



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Cell (2000)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesireX/pseuds/DarkDesireX
Summary: This script is a contest entry! Like what you read? Click the link, add your username, and hit submit!https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe9zFlPFboZd2ceYLUFbdNOUw0_T5GEHSMn3XOd8UX_9oXurQ/viewform?entry.862081791=&entry.1074935672=[F4A]+Dr.+DDX+Will+See+You+Now+by+/u/DarkDesireX&entry.1216688276=[F4A]+Dr.+DDX+Will+See+You+Now+by+/u/DarkDesireX&entry.1910062720=[F4A]+Dr.+DDX+Will+See+You+Now+by+/u/DarkDesireX_________Hypnotism + Kink = A Damn Good TimeHi, guys! It's been a while since I've posted anything but the moment I saw the listing for this contest, I knew I had found my Call to Action.Who doesn't love a little bit of mind-fuckery? =PMixing hypnotherapy and kink sounds like my dream job--and so I added something else I'm passionate about, technology! Follow that rabbit hole of a thought drew me into a Hannibal Lector meets Catherine Deane [If you haven't sent The Cell (2000)  do yourself a favor, for real] character and this adventure is what popped out!I hope I was faithful to the contest request while also providing something unique for anyone who wants to explore what a naughty hypnosis session might do for them.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Dr. Catherine Lecter Will See You Now  
Author: DarkDesireX  
Date of Revision: 12.24.2020

Hi, guys, and thank you for clicking on this particular audio. I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it. I don’t usually put audio disclaimers on my content, but I wanted to touch base really quick and make sure that everyone knows what they’re getting into before they jump in.  
Almost all of the audios in this adventure feature binaural sound frequencies. Basically, the tones are set to a particular wavelength and the idea is the sound patterns will elicit some kind of response in the brain or the chakra. People around the world use these sounds for everything from sleep to meditation—and yes, therapy.  
I am in no way an expert on using these tones. And I hope that everyone who is enjoying this content will pay close attention to how they are personally affected. If you feel overwhelmed or distressed, please take a break. If possible, I highly recommend using the optional Aftercare audios, even if you make it through the other paths. I’ve carefully laid out each pattern so that the listener will reach a frequency peak and then be brought back down.  
So, that’s it from me. I used an absolute ton of audio samples for this video, so my sources will be listed on a separate chapter within the scripts.  
As always, have fun guys. Happy listening!

Opening, Audio #1  
Tags: [Singing Bowls: 432Hz] [Therapist DDX, here to help] [Breathing Exercises] [Meditation]  
[door opens]  
Welcome to my office. No, no. You’re right on time. Please, come in and take a seat.  
[shuffling, sitting]  
(Laughs a little) You look a little nervous but I assure you there’s no reason to be. Even though this will be our first hypnosis session together, I promise you are in good hands. After all, I’m a specialist with the latest in hypno-technology. You’re safe with me and we won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.  
Why don’t we start slowly?  
I’m just going to turn on some music that will help you relax and focus on what we’re doing. There. Isn’t that nice?  
Now, I am just going to ask you to lean back, get comfortable, and close your eyes. Slowly, take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Let the small movements of your breathing bring awareness to every inch of your body. Focus on the way the air moves through you. Your rib cage lifts and falls. Your back sinks deeper into the surface beneath you.  
Let this next breath melt into your muscles and carry away any tension you’re holding. Feel your shoulders drop down and allow yourself to become a little heavier with every breath.  
Keep your eyes closed for a moment and follow the path of your breath down your arms and to your fingertips. Allow your fingers to curl toward your thumb one by one, until your hands move in sync with your breathing because we’ll need your hands for our practice.  
We are going to begin with a simple question. I want you to answer it without thought. In this space where there is no judgement or expectations. Tell me. Do you need physical release?  
Slowly open your eyes and chose the answer that suits you best.  
No Release (2) Release (3)

Audio #2: No Release.  
Tags: [Whispering] [ASMR] [No Sex] [Beach Soundscape] [No Resonance] [Dual Singing Bowls 432Hz]  
Wonderful. Close your eyes again and settle back into your breath.  
Allow me to transport your mind to a peaceful place. Your consciousness will travel on the sound of my voice, all you have to do is all me to guide you.  
An ocean stretches out before you, framed by a colorful sky. Deep, calming waters brush against white sand. Playful birds flies over head and the warmth from the sun settles over your skin like a blanket.  
As you allow your breath to draw your body back into heaviness, take a moment to follow the path of your mind. Is there something weighing on you? Are you anxious? Honor the thoughts and concerns that you have. Acknowledge them within this space, as your anxieties are a part of your being. But just as you begin to touch on each thought, allow them to pass. Envision them as images on paper and…release them into the breeze.  
Here, your only obligation is to your breath. Allow it to flow in and out naturally. Take this time to simply be.  
As you slowly bring your awareness back to your body, continue to trust your breath. Curl your fingers once again. Wiggle your toes. Circle your ankles and your wrists. Allow movement to wake the sleeping parts of your being until you are ready to open your eyes again.  
As you continue on the path of your day, try to find this moment of calm in little ways—be it your breath, your relaxed shoulders, or your memory of my voice. Give yourself permission to take this moment of peace with you as often as you need to. You deserve that. You deserve peace.  
I look forward to our next session.  
End

Audio #3: Release.  
Tags: [Whispering] [CONSENT GIVEN – SAFEWORD ESTABLISHED] [Binaural] [Drugging] [DDX might be a liar] [Breathing] [Binaural 7.83Hz: Schumann] [Singing bowls: normalized 432 Hz]  
(purring) Really? That’s wonderful. I’m absolutely delighted that you’ve decided to partake in my ground-breaking work.  
Please. Continue to focus on your breathing while our meditative sound transitions to open your mind and deepen your therapy. Don’t be alarmed if you begin to feel…off as the tone changes. Hold on to the sound of my voice. I will keep you level as we move through your subconscious.  
Take another deep, cleansing breath. Follow the rhythm of my voice until you are emptied of anything but me and the air in your lungs. You and I are going to begin a journey. As your awareness moves from your lungs to your limbs, I want you to clear your mind and allow for the impossible to become possible.  
Allow for us to move beyond our bodies and into one another’s minds. Sync with me until the world around us shifts. Until new truths become the end and the beginning.  
(breathing, approximately 20 seconds)  
Through this therapy we will be delving into one another’s psyches. This will draw out some of your inner thoughts and allow us to address them within a metaphysical world.  
Within that world, what we feel and experience will be just as real as the surface beneath your body. The air you’re drawing into your lungs.  
Do not allow this truth to alarm you. I will be here with you through every step of the way. If you are ever lost during our sessions, you will have a bright, clear exit button. I want you to picture that button in your mind. See it as an X. An X for escape. Keep it in the upper righthand corner of your consciousness and know that I will have an escape of my own. If you hear this sound [ping], you will know that our session will soon be coming to an end.  
You and I are safe together.  
Now. It is up to you to decide how deep you want to go. We can explore your darker desires. Or we can skim the surface until you’re more comfortable.  
These pills will determine how much of your mind is open to me. Either way, you will receive a thorough session. But we need the medicine to take effect. Red is for dark and blue is for light.  
Which one will you take?  
Blue Pill (4) Red Pill (5)

Audio #4/#5: Blue; Red  
(These audios have very similar scripts; however, the tone is wildly different)  
Tags (blue): [Breathing] [Nurturing] [Light Praise] [Still whispering] [Binaural] [4 Hz: Theta Wave] [Body Awareness Counting] [PURE TONE] [Vocal Harmonizing]  
Tags (red): [Breathing] [Mischievous] [Light Mocking] [Vocal Harmonizing] [Binaural] [4 Hz: Theta Wave] [Body Awareness Counting] [PURE TONE]  
(tonal notes) I’m impressed by your choice. You’re doing great. I appreciate the fact that you’ve stayed with me this long. The blue/red pill is designed to release your surface/deepest level of concerns. It will allow me to help you find release that relaxes your mind and body.  
Please continue to breathe with me. Give the pill a moment to take effect, while you focus on your body and the way each breath makes you feel. Lace your fingertips over your bellybutton and breathe.  
(breathing, approximately 10 seconds)  
When I say one, I want you to focus on the top of your head. Allow your awareness to drift down into your face and the muscles there. Move in small ways until you have explored from the top of your crown to your chin.  
With two, I want you to allow your focus to drift slowly past your neck. Into your shoulders and chest. Do they shift with each breath you take? Are they still? Take a moment to explore.  
With three, let your focus sink into your stomach. Feel your hands shift with the pull of your breath. Is there tightness here? Are your hands hot or cold? Acknowledge this information and continue your journey.  
Four, I want you to travel down the length of you legs until you feel your feet. Your feet are what root and ground you in this world. They touch the earth more often than any other part of your body.  
Wiggle your toes and picture the air you draw in through your face traveling all the way down to the soles of your feet. Follow the path of that breath. In through your mouth and nose, down to your feet.  
And with five, I want you to try to focus on the energy that surrounds your body. Feel how it moves with your breath as well. How it connects you with the world around you.  
Let’s begin.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Again. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  
(breathing, approximately 20 seconds)  
Now you are ready to begin traveling. Don’t worry. I know what you really need. I just have one more question for you, and it’s the most important question I’ve asked thus far. Where do you feel safest?  
Don’t worry, (I’ll take care of you/We’re going to have so much fun). But in your mind…or mine?  
Do you trust me?  
No (6) Yes (7)

Audio #6: B. No; Your Mind  
Tags: [FSub] [Sweet] [Teasing] [Public] [Shopping under duress] [DDX gets Fingered] [Hold The Moan] [Unintentional Wet Sounds] [Kissing] [Soft Begging] [Up Against a Wall] [Thrill of getting Caught] [Safe Word Checking in] [Validation] [SFX][3.9Hz][7Hz] [I Trust You]  
(breathing, Binaural beat fades away. Heartbeat.)  
Don’t be alarmed. This is just proof that you are fully hypnotized. In a moment, we will land in a scene designed by your mind. You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.  
[travel sound. Mall soundscape]  
(gasping a little) Okay. We’re here. It’s okay, but…Huh? W-where are we? It looks like we’re in some kind of mall but why am I wearing a skirt? And this--  
[buzzing sound, followed by the rustle of cloth]  
Excuse me, sorry. Oh no. We’re in a crowded mall and I think…  
[more buzzing] Oh, fuck…I think…I think I’m wearing vibrating panties.  
(more moaning, but trying to keep it quiet)  
This is what you want? This is how I can help you?  
You want…you want to try walking around? Like this? Why is your hand on the back of my neck?  
[walking, continue HtM stuff =D]  
(embarrassed) We can’t go into a store! There are so many people around, there’s no way I’ll be able to ask for help with that.  
What? I…of course. I would do anything to please you, but…  
Okay. Yes, I’ll do it.  
[a little distance between the listener and speaker]  
E-Excuse me, do you work here? I was just wondering if you…you had this in a size—  
(cuts off with a moan, tries to turn it into a cough)  
No, no! I’m okay, just…allergies, you know. (Awkward laugh).  
You don’t? Okay. Thank you for your help.  
[rushes back] I can’t believe you did that. They were looking at me like I was insane. Can we please keep walking now, before they call security?  
What? You don’t care if we get arrested? I…where are you dragging me?  
Wait!  
[Listener pushes DDX against a wall]  
Wait. Please, wait.  
(breathy) You can’t just push me against this wall and have your way with me.  
Don’t pull up my skirt! We’re not in the flow of mall traffic anymore, but anyone who looks between these two shops will see us.  
(Kissing, soft moaning)  
I…no. Please, they’ll see us. And if no one sees us, they’ll definitely hear us.  
What do you mean, “just be quiet then?” I can’t keep quiet if you—  
(long, soft moan)  
Oh, wow, you’re not going to take the panties off? You’re just going to sink your fingers into my wet pussy while the vibration still works?  
P-please, I can’t. I can’t come quietly.  
What? Of course I want to make you happy. I want it so badly I can barely breathe. For…your therapy, of course.  
(wet sounds)  
What? Do I want to use my exit button? N-no. I…I want this. I want you. Please…I do. I trust you.  
(fingering)  
(desperate whispering) please, I’m going to come. Please let me come.  
What? I can’t come until I admit it? (moans) You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I belong to you. I want you, just for you. Not for your therapy.  
I want you and I don’t care who sees. Please.  
(hold the moan orgasm)  
…thank you. I’m proud of you. You did great. You are enough. You just need excitement.  
(giggles) I can’t wait for our next session.  
Let’s go back.  
Okay -- Aftercare (12)

Audio #7: B. Yes; My Mind  
Tags: [Gentle FDom] [Licking] [Orgasm Control] [Soft Tone] [DDX Face Sits] [Light Breathplay] [JOI/JEI] [Body Appreciation] [Pet names (Good, Honey, Mine)] [Office Sex] [Thigh High Stockings] [Safe Word Checking In] [Orgasm Countdown] [Kissing][3.9Hz][7Hz]  
(breathing, Binaural beat fades away. Heartbeat.)  
Don’t be alarmed. This is just proof that you are fully hypnotized. In a moment, we will land in a scene designed by my mind. You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.  
[travel sound]  
Open your eyes. Are you surprised that we are still in my office?  
(Soft laughter) Look harder. Notice the door? That’s right, it’s gone. We are within the mindscape I’ve created for us. Here, you belong to me. And I am so, so happy that I’ll be taking care of you.  
Don’t be alarmed. I already told you, I know exactly what you need. You need a break and I’m going to give it to you.  
Let me just…(sound of me moving closer) Are you nervous? That’s so adorable.  
I’m just going to take off your shirt. Don’t be shy, I want to get a good look at you. You know you’re gorgeous, right? Every soft, delectable inch of you pleases me.  
(kissing sounds) Everything about you is yummy. Just looking at you…kissing you? It makes my pussy so very wet.  
And do you know what I want you to do with this dripping snatch? I want you to eat it.  
No, you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to take off my stockings or my garter. I’ll just slide my panties down. (SFX)  
Why don’t you lay down for me? Yeah, just relax. Are you comfortable, honey? Yes? Good.  
Then I’m just going to settle down onto your face.  
(moans) Mmm. I love your face on my pussy. While I grind on your face, I can drag my hands up my body and roll my hard nipples between my fingers.  
Oooh, I love that. Can you breathe? No? That’s okay. I’ll let you have some air in a minute, I just want to…  
(moans) You like me rocking on your tongue? I love feeling your jaw pop against me.  
(laughs a little) Oh, I forgot that you need to breathe. I got so distracted watching your chest jerking. Do you want to touch me while I grind against you?  
(teasing) Too bad, you can’t. You can’t touch me, but you can touch yourself. In fact…do.  
Run your fingers up and down your body.  
Touch yourself for me. I want to watch your hands give you pleasure while your mouth works my pussy.  
(purrs) Oh, that’s so good. Your hands are so sexy. Speed up a little. Yes, just like that. I want to see you twitch and writhe.  
I love the way your moans vibrate against my clit.  
(moans louder) Touch yourself harder. BETTER. Do it the way you do it when you’re alone and you only have 5 minutes to get off.  
You’ve got me so close. And I want you to come with me. Not yet. Wait for my signal.  
10\. 9. 8. Come on, honey. You can do it. Give it to me.  
7\. 6. 5. Halfway there.  
4\. 3. 2. Do you want to breathe while you come?  
1\. Too bad.  
(Orgasm)  
(happy tone) You’re such a good one. I’m so very pleased, you made me so happy.  
Are you ready to go back?  
Yes – Aftercare (12) No (13)

Audio #8: R. No; Your Mind  
Tags: [Hypnotechnology gone wrong][You Rape DDX] [Tentacles] [Suspension] [Mind Break] [LOTS of Choking] [Super Aggressive Oral] [Gagging][3D/Directional] [Coughing] because I hate my throat [Breeding] [DDX is degraded] [Begging] [Hysterics][Pain-al] [IGNORED SAFEWORD] [Insane laughter] [Stretched…everywhere] […screaming] [Begging] [Crying] [Fear] [I hate you] [SPX] [32Hz]

[warped travel sound. Running scared.]  
(DDX running, panting, begging)  
No, please! This isn’t— (trips and falls)  
Look. This isn’t what I signed up for. We’re supposed to be working on your therapy, but why do you look like that? You can’t be this dark on the inside. You’re…you’re a fucking monster.  
(squelching sounds)  
Are those tentacles? P-please. I don’t think this is going to work out for me. Maybe I can refer you to another therapist, maybe Doctor Lec—  
(Choking. Slammed back. )  
(Coughing) No, I’m sorry. I was wrong. I would never refer you out. I’m happy to assist you in any way I can.  
You want me to say… No, I can’t say that.  
(choking again) okay. Okay, I’ll say it.  
(coughing) I…I want you to use me. I want you to rape my little pussy until no one else will ever want me again.  
I-is that right? Now will you let me go?  
(clothing rips)  
No! Please don’t do this. Please.  
(tries to use her exit button)  
Why won’t it work? You’re ignoring my safeword?!  
Don’t touch me with those! No! If you’re going to hold me down, at least use your hands, not these things.  
Look. I won’t fight. Just don’t pin my ankles too. No! I said don’t!  
(hyperventilates) P-please. I know I make jokes about liking tentacles but these are too thick. Why are some of them sticky? And does that one have teeth?  
Please don’t bite me. Please. I’ll do anything you want.  
You want me to open my mouth? I…Is this okay? Is this what you want?  
(start brutal oral, including coughing and gagging and crying)  
(dropped on the ground) Are you satisfied yet? Just let me go and I swear I won’t tell anyone what happened.  
I— (directional change. DDX is above now).  
(Struggling) What are you doing? No! Please, it won’t fit. I can’t take it.  
(painful sex begins. Grunt and beg a lot like the subby bitch you are)  
Please…I’m not on birth control. Don’t come inside of me.  
(it does anyway) I hate you. I hate you for this.  
(DDX flipped, change audio direction. Crying.) Okay. You’ve…you’ve had your fun. Please, let’s just go back. Let me go and we can just…wait. Please, you already came. You can’t want…  
(Gasps) You’ll tear me apart if you put that in my ass. Please don’t, please.  
(painal begins. Screaming. Hysterical) Don’t fill—  
(more penetration. Moaning starts. MIND BREAK.)  
My pussy and my ass? (drunken giggle) and you have a sucky little wiggly bit on my clit?  
Oh, fuck yes. Stretch me out. My ass, my pussy. Every hole I have is yours. Yours to abuse, yours to ruin.  
More. I want more. Anything to please you. Rape my throat too. Please, I need your cum in every wet hole I have.  
(very complicated sex. Change position of mic often.)  
(around a mouthful) I’m going to come. Please, may I come? While you fill me with your tentacle cock, may I please come?  
Yes?  
(orgasm)  
(dropped to the ground)  
Thank you. Thank you, so much for the chance to please you. I can’t wait to do it again and again.  
Are you ready to go back?  
Yes -- Aftercare (10) Not Ready (11)

Audio #9: R. Yes; My Mind  
Tags: [DDX Rapes You] [Crazed/Yandere] [So, So Breathy] [Inner Demon][Growling and Hissing ] [Futanari] [Wet Sounds] [Degrading] [Breaking You] [Betrayed Trust] [Voice Alteration/SFX] [Desperate, crazed thoughts] [Knives] [Implied Vore] [Obsession] [Ownership] [A little bit of breed because I got carried away][Biting] [Pet names: Darling, baby, MINE] [Fearplay] [Marked]

[warped travel sound. Dungeon.]  
(breathing, Binaural beat fades away. Heartbeat--Fast.)  
(Laughter)  
(almost talking to herself, claps hands) I can’t believe it finally worked. Finally!  
Oh? You’re up. Don’t mind the rope, darling. It’s just to keep you...right where I want you.  
I’ve been watching you for so long. Listening to every word you say, learning every little detail about your life, about your likes. Your desires.  
Every single time we’ve been in a room together, I’ve been absolutely dripping with anticipation for this moment.  
And now you’re mine. I finally have you. You’ve stepped into my mind palace and let me tell you—there are no doors. No windows. No way for you to possibly escape. You’re mine.  
What? Are you scared? Don’t be afraid you pathetic little bitch.  
I’m only going to give you what you deserve. How dare you keep me waiting for so long. I’ve been here, practically begging for you to notice me.  
(Demon voice: Notice me senpai.)  
All I’ve ever wanted is you. You belong to me—with me—to me. With me….you belong.  
And so we’re going to stay here forever while I use you any way I want.  
(Demon voice: Every way I want.)  
I want to touch every inch of you. Bite every inch of all that beautiful, perfect skin. But ah-ah-ah. I can’t get ahead of myself. First, you’re going to pay me back for all the (Demon voice: agony ) you’ve put me through.  
You’ve been teasing me, haven’t you? Making me want you by being so fucking flawed and wonderful. Well, now it’s my turn to tease you. And by tease, I mean scramble your guts with my long, thick cock.  
What? Are you supriiiised? Yeah, I’m 100% female. But this my playground, baby. And you’re going for rough ride.  
(dual voice moans as cock…grows?)  
Oh, fuuuck. Is this what it feels like to have a cock? It’s so…sensitive. How do people manage to walk around all day with this thing without touching it?  
Maybe if I just wrap my fingers around the tip…  
(groans, starts stroking herself) Oh, fuuuuuck. Now I get it. I’d fight wars over this feeling too.  
But as much as I’d love to paint your body with my come, I’d rather ruin your insides.  
First, that pretty lying mouth. You’ve never said you wanted me, but I can see how aroused you are. Your skin is flushed…maybe that’s the fear, but (giggles) either way.  
Open your mouth. Hell, at this rate you might have to unhinge your jaw. Slide your tongue down my length and get it nice and wet first.  
(blow job begins, moaning)  
Fuuuuck. I want you to take my cock deep into your throat.  
(Slap sound) Ah-ah. You can use teeth, but only when I say you can. Try to bite me, you worthless pile of shit, and I’ll…there.  
(knife sound effect)  
You see this knife? I won’t kill you. I worked too hard to capture you. But if you don’t want me to make more holes in your meat sack, I expect you to behave.  
(Demon voice: we could fuck those bloody holes)  
No! I want to keep my darling in top condition. They’re going to be here a while.  
(Demon voice: I want to play, too)  
Oh, all right. But no holes.  
(Demonic laughter, voice transforms)  
No holes? I guess I’ll have to make due. For a while at least. Why don’t we just…  
[flips over]  
There we go. Seeing you on your stomach like that makes my dick twitch. You know what I’m going to do with you? I’m going to fuck you so raw you can’t tell which way it up. Until the only thing you can think over and over is my fucking name.  
Get ready, MINE. (demonic laugh)  
(sex begins)  
Warm. Tight. Trembling little hole.  
What? You don’t want my come inside you? Is that because you know a demon will get your pregnant? Doesn’t matter what you want. I’m going to come in this ass and you’re going to have my spawn.  
I’m going to mark you and claim you and you can’t do anything about it.  
Get ready, my fucked little cumdumpster. I’m going to paint your insides.  
(laughing orgasm, bite and tearing sounds)  
(chewing) There. No, no. Stop crying. I only bit off a tiny little chunk. Wasn’t that fun? You liked it, didn’t you, you little slut? Heh.  
You know what? You can go. Just know that even though I’m letting you leave, you’ll wear my mark forever.  
(dual voice) You’ll be back. Filthy little thing.  
Go Back -- Aftercare (10)

Audio #10: R. Aftercare.  
Tags: [Thorough Aftercare] [Validation] [Binaural HRTZ] [You’re doing your best]

[travel sound]  
(Binaural beat returns. Heartbeat.)  
(steady breathing)  
Hey. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was kind of intense, huh?  
Well, sometimes that’s what we need. Take as much time as you need or can. Find your inner peace. This session was a hard one, but I want to assure you that I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed you. I’m here and I want you to remember that you are valid. Valued.  
I appreciate that you joined me today. I know exploring dark desires can be…uncomfortable. But you did it. And it was fun. Whether you need to blow off steam or just know that someone is here with you, with these thoughts and urges…I’m here. I see that you’re doing your best and I’m with you.  
Thank you for coming to my office today.  
If you need more time—if you need a break. You are welcome here. Just breathe.  
End  
Audio #11: R. Not Ready  
Tags: [DDX being a tease] [Switch]  
I can’t believe you’re not finished yet. You nasty fucking whore. What more could you possibly want?  
Oh, I get it. After all that, you want me to be in charge?  
(soft, sexy laugh) I’m not sure that you can handle the other tricks I’ve got in my bag.  
What? You think you can?  
Okay, then. We’ll give it a go. But…do you think I should be gentle with you?  
But I’ve got to warn you. If you don’t ask me to pull my punches, you’re in for a dark time.  
Yes (7) No (9)

Audio #12: B. Aftercare.  
Tags: [Gentle Aftercare] [Validation] [Binaural HRTZ] [You are enough]

[travel sound]  
(Binaural beat returns. Heartbeat.)  
(steady breathing)  
Hey. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Our session today was for your comfort, but I am so grateful to have been a part of that.  
Take as much time as you need or can, in order to find your center again, and remember that you are enough. The way you try. The way you look. The person you are is enough.  
Whether you need excitement in your life or just a break from the everyday…I will be here to lend a hand because I appreciate you and I see how hard you try.  
Thank you for coming to my office today.  
If you need more time, please stay a while. You are the only person who matters.  
End

Audio #13: B. Not Ready  
Tags: [DDX being a tease] [Switch]  
Oh, you’re not done yet? You want to keep playing? Hmm.  
Do you…maybe want to be in charge?  
(soft, sexy laugh) I’m not sure that you can handle the other tricks I’ve got in my bag.  
What? You think you can?  
Okay, then. We’ll give it a go. But…are you going to be gentle with me?  
But I’ve got to warn you. It’s a rough ride if you won’t be.  
Yes (6) No (8)


	2. Audio Sources

Mindscapes. BINAURAL BEATS: 32Hz Beta / Fear. 25 October 2015. November 2020.   
All Sounds. Squishy Sound Effects All Sounds. 17 February 2018. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGfHfQjuCak&ab_channel=AllSounds>.  
All Sounds. Touch Sound Effects All Sounds. 25 October 2015. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk5iqLqnuv4&ab_channel=AllSounds>.  
Gaia Meditation. 4 Hz Binaural Beats Theta Waves (Pure) | Deep Meditation ◑ 1hr ❁ Gaia Meditation. 24 January 2017. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaUUEYhD2cI&ab_channel=GaiaMeditation>.  
Inner Light ~ by Brainwave Power Music. FEEL SAFE & PROTECTED "The Comfort Veil" Relaxation Meditation Music for Inner Peace. 20 January 2016. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YrGGXXt-ck&ab_channel=InnerLight~byBrainwavePowerMusic>.  
Healing Music for Your Body, Mind & Soul. Release Fear,Anxiety And Stress Subliminal - Sound Therapy with Binaural Beats. 17 October 2013. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrB8DXFAt74&ab_channel=HealingMusicforYourBody%2CMind%26Soul>.  
Healing Vibrations. 432Hz - Nothing but Singing Bowls - Sound Bath (4K, No Talking, Unintentional ASMR) Sleep, Heal. 17 January 2019. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSocDw9Pwno&ab_channel=HealingVibrations>.  
Sound-and-Silence Resonant Healing. 432 Hz Singing Bowl / Temple Bell - Sound Meditation - Peaceful. 16 July 2020. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ4LE2B96Is&ab_channel=Sound-and-SilenceResonantHealing>.  
Mettaverse Music. 7.83 Hz Schumann Resonance - Healing Ambient Music / Theta Binaural Beats / Earth's Ohm. 12 December 2020. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZJK36dxvxI&ab_channel=MettaverseMusic>.  
LoungeV Films - Relaxing Music and Nature Sounds. Softest Beach Sounds from the Tropics - Ocean Wave Sounds for Sleeping, Yoga, Meditation, Study. 24 February 2019. November 2020. < https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1T06UhcX0Q&ab_channel=LoungeVFilms-RelaxingMusicandNatureSounds>.

qubodup. actions » Jump Landing [remix MentalSanityOff's jumping 148796]. freesound.org. 2 January 2013. December 2020. .  
BlueSquidDoug. Heels.wav. freesound.org. 21 March 2013. December 2020. .  
boozer1337. Vibrations » 30 seconds of random vibration patterns. freesound.org. 09 June 2019. December 2020. .  
Juan_Merie_Venter. Pills.wav. freesound.org. 2 November 2015. December 2020. .  
noirenex. Teleport. freesound.org. 28 August 2014. December 2020. .  
CheneWessels_170017. Shopping Mall Ambiance.wav. freesound.org. 03 November 2017. December 2020. .  
patobottos. heart-beats » Heartbeats 61.wav. freesound.org. 22 November 2013. December 2020. .  
InspectorJ. Recorder Comparisons » Bell, Candle Damper, A (H1).wav. freesound.org. 17 November 2017. December 2020. .  
Sheyvan. Chai: Sitting Down / Getting Up. freesound.org. 05 June 2019. December 2020. .  
leonelmail. BODY FALL - STAGGER - GET UP. freesound.org. 30 January 2020. December 2020. .  
headwalker. running in the woods. freesound.org. 09 March 2020. December 2020. .  
SoundsForHim. Collapsing in grass.MP3. freesound.org. 22 November 2013. December 2020. .  
Josethehedgehog. Giran en grama al caer.wav. freesound.org. 29 April 2017. December 2020. .  
Phlair. PhlairSounds » Dungeon Ambiance. freesound.org. 18 April 2017. December 2020. .  
newlocknew. Slimy squelching flesh(comp,lmtr,dnsx2,Eq,lmtr).wav. freesound.org. 30 January 2020. December 2020. .


End file.
